


Paths

by KairiasYami2



Series: hope (comes slow) [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiasYami2/pseuds/KairiasYami2
Summary: He doesn't often find satisfactory answers to his questions, because a lot of the time there aren't any.(Day 45 of '500 word challenge' I'm doing with myself, but like 8 months later than when I started because what is inspiration and motivation but a fickle mistress who breaks my heart)
Series: hope (comes slow) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671700
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Paths

**Author's Note:**

> there's really no plot to this, hope you guys enjoy anyway!

_ “I think that everything we do and everyone we meet is put in our path for a purpose.” _

Logan’s mother is fond of saying that to him whenever he is frustrated with the world and all the people around him. 

_ “Why does everyone say such mean things?” _

_ “Why are people so mean?” _

_ “Why do people hurt each other?” _

_ “Why are people so stupid?” _

_ “Why does everyone make such a big deal out of everything?” _

_ “Why isn’t dad home?” _

_ “Why aren’t you getting better?” _

These are common questions for a young Logan to ask, because he is quieter and more likely to be found with a book than playing on the playground and his little brother is too nice for his own good and an easy target; because in his quest for knowledge he has found himself reading history books not meant for children his age that show the sometimes horrific nature of humanity; because his mother is sick in the hospital and his father is busy working, so he is often alone with his thoughts and his little brother.

And so, like the child that he is, he goes to his mother and he asks, because so far in his life she has always had the answers.

And he loves her ( _ even years and years later, after her death and after he finally acknowledged his bitterness at his childhood _ ), but he is rarely happy with her answer of “everything has a purpose.” Because yeah, sure. Everything happens for a reason, because there’s a cause and effect to everything, but that doesn’t really answer his question.

But his mother is sick and Logan loves her, so he smiles and nods and resolves to do his own research.

He doesn’t often find satisfactory answers, because a lot of the time there aren’t any.

That’s something that Logan has to force himself to accept, as he grows up - that sometimes there isn’t a concrete answer, sometimes there isn’t a straightforward answer. Sometimes you have to accept the lack of answer, or come up with your own.

Logan spends a long time thinking about his mother, and her favorite quote, in the weeks following his discovery of Roman and Patton’s cheating. 

_ Everything that happens and everyone you meet has a purpose. _

For a while, he can’t stop the bitterness that flows through him.  _ If everything happens for a reason, what reason does the world have in breaking my heart _ , he would think, wishing he had never met Roman Regio and Patton Ethos. For a while, he wishes his mother could have given him better advice, for all that she has been dead for over a decade and could not have predicted Logan’s current fate.

As he gets to know his new housemates and heals from the betrayal he feels, and can admit, at least to himself, that his mother’s advice wasn’t  _ all _ useless. It’s still unsatisfying and Logan still doesn’t overly like the sentiment behind it, but he can see where it comes from. 

After all, if he had not met Roman or Patton, he would not have started dating Roman and thus would not have been cheated on. And while that sounds like a good thing on the surface, it would mean that he would never have come across Dee and Remus. He wouldn’t currently be in a loving relationship with three handsome men. He’s happier than he can ever remember himself being in his life, he’s reconnected with his brother who is getting married ( _ and oh, Logan is so happy and excited for Emile and Remy, they are so good for each other _ ), and he has a new set of pseudo-parents in Remus’ parents.

So while he wishes he had not had to suffer the betrayal and hurt that he had, he wouldn’t change where he is right now for all the money in the world.

_ ‘Maybe some things do happen for a reason.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> im not super happy with the end of this but whatever its what I wrote so  
> hope it wasn't horrible :)


End file.
